Jessie's Girl
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Request! Cori's in love...but there's one problem, the Queen he loves is in love with his best friend. He knows he could never tell her how he feels about her because he doesnt want to risk his friendship. Is he doomed to live a life of misery? Song-Fic


Fourth in the one-shot series, following Don't Talk To Strangers, Motel Eyes and Affair of the Heart…Jenna the writer asked for this, so here it is!

I don't own cats…sigh

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Coricopat sighed as he watched Admetus and Exotica walk across the yard together, holding paws. He felt so alone when he saw them walking across the yard together. He loved Exotica, but Admetus was his best friend…there was no where he could ever steal Exotica from him. No matter how much he wanted her.

_Jessie is a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

Tantomile noticed her brother looking after Admetus and Exotica longingly. She knew how much he wanted Exotica, how much he loved her…but she knew he would never do anything to jeopardise his friendship with Admetus.__

And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

He couldn't sleep. He didn't want to eat. He felt so alone. Why could Exotica just notice him and choose him? Addie wouldn't hate him if she suddenly fell in love with Cori, right? He couldn't hate Cori if Exotica loved him right?

Cori sighed.

"Cori?"

"It's too hard, Tantomile," Arms wrapped around him and his sister hugged him tightly.

"It's alright, Cori," Tantomile murmured.__

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that

Things got worse. Cori couldn't stand seeing them together, he couldn't see Exotica wrapped in Admetus's arms. He couldn't stand seeing them laughing and cuddling together…it was meant to be Cori and Exotica! They had been friends since they were little…Cori was the one she went to with problems…why did Addie get her?

"Cori, are you okay?" Cori just curled up, tucking his head away as Munkustrap voiced his question.

No, he wasn't okay…his heart was aching for a love he couldn't have.__

I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot

No one could stir Cori from his misery. How could they? His heart was breaking, his heart was aching and no one knew it. They just thought he was sick. Jenny had been in, checking him over, trying to figure out was wrong with him.

No one knew his heart was the thing that was wrong with him.

No one knew how much pain it was giving him.__

'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

Tantomile watched as Cori stared blankly at the wall. She knew how much he wanted Exotica, how much he wanted to be the one to have her in his arms, how much he wanted to be the one who laughed with her, who wiped away her tears, to hold her as she slept. She could feel his pain through their bond…and it was hurting her, it was hurting her to feel the pain and heartbreak her brother was in.__

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
Like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman, where can I find a woman like that

Munkustrap lifted Cori from the den, carrying him out to sit on the tyre.

"You need sun," Munkustrap told him firmly as Cori tried to slip back to his den.

"I want to be alone," Cori whispered. Munkustrap looked at his friend. Cori seemed so…lifeless. Munkustrap watched as Cori stiffened as Admetus and Exotica ran past, laughing. Munkustrap looked back and saw the pain in Cori's eyes as Admetus lifted Exotica up, slinging the laughing Queen over his shoulder.__

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be

Cori was dragged out of the den by Admetus.

"Come on, you have to come!" He laughed, pulling Cori along. They went into Admetus's den, where the party was taking place. Exotica bounced over, hugging Cori tightly. He sighed when he caught scent of her sweet cinnamon scent, with a tiny hint of vanilla. Admetus laughed and caught Exotica's paw, dancing with her. Cori stared at them.

What didn't she see in him? What did she see in Admetus that he didn't have?

Admetus stood up in front of the gathering and smiled.

"Exotica and I decided to throw this party…to celebrate us becoming mates at the next ball," Cori fell silent as the others laughed and cheered. Admetus and Exotica kissed…they were going to become mates.

No…__

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

Cori sat on the floor of his den, staring blankly.

Exotica and Admetus were becoming mates, it wasn't fair…it wasn't right. He loved Exotica…but she was in love with Admetus. Cori put his head in his paws.

He wanted her…he wanted her so much…but he could never have her, no, he couldn't do that to his best friend.

It looked like he was destined to live a life of misery.__

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl, where can I find a woman like that, like

_Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I want, I want Jessie's girl_

Cori stood on the top of a junk pile, looking at the moon. Exotica and Admetus had become mates…but he still wanted Exotica, he still wanted Admetus's mate. He wanted to be the one who held her, the one he could wake up and see…he wanted her to be the first thing he saw in the morning, instead of his den wall and hearing his sister's snoring.

Cori felt the tears fall down his cheeks. He loved Exotica, but he could never have her…no, he didn't want to risk his friendship with Admetus, the one he ran around with when he was a kitten, the one who played pranks on Munkustrap with him.

No, he couldn't take Exotica from Admetus, he could never tell her how he felt…he'd have to live a charade all of his life. Cori looked down at the ground below the junk pile.

Or not.

Cori tilted forward…he couldn't be with the one he loved, why bother living a lie?

"Cori?" Cori looked around and saw a worried and shocked looking orange calico Queen.

"Ya…ya weren't goin' to jump were ya?" Teazer asked quietly. Cori fell to his knees on the junk pile, crying heavily. Teazer wrapped her arms around him, letting him cry his heart break into her shoulder.

He could never have Admetus's mate…but there was hope for Cori yet…wasn't there?

_End._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

For those who want a happy ending…Cori does end up with Teazer and falls in love with her…

Song is Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield.

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
